Thank You
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Mungkin hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa Jihoon ungkapkan atas semua perhatian Soonyoung padanya / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Thank You

Characters: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Jihoon terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Meski tak melihat jam, tapi dia tahu sekarang sudah cukup siang ketika melihat gorden kamarnya yang tertutup itu terlihat bercahaya, sinar matahari terlihat berusaha menerobosnya. Sebenarnya waktu tidurnya cukup normal, tapi mengingat dia tadi tidur lewat tengah malam dan dia memiliki riwayat insomnia cukup parah, bisa bangun ketika hari sudah terang bisa dia kategorikan sebagai tidur panjang. Dia mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas, ada memo menempel di atasnya.

 _Pagi, Jihoon-ah_

 _Aku bersyukur tidurmu nyenyak._

 _Maaf, aku pulang tanpa pamit._

 _Aku harus menjemput Chan, dia baru pulang dari_ school trip.

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

"Ah, pantas saja dia mau menginap," monolog Jihoon. Dia sampai lupa tujuannya mengambil ponsel. Jihoon melepas memo yang tertempel di layar ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol _power_ di ponselnya. Terlihat jam digital ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 08.36 AM. Benarkan sudah siang.

Jihoon kembali memandangi tulisan tangan Soonyoung di memo tadi. Chan baru pulang dari _school_ _trip_. Pasti acara seperti itu membuat Chan tidak pulang lebih dari dua hari. Kenapa Soonyoung tidak cerita sama sekali. Soonyoung pasti kesepian di rumahnya. Dia kan sangat menyayangi adiknya, Chan. Apalagi mereka memang terbiasa hidup berdua. Dia saja yang terbiasa hidup sendirian terkadang merasa kesepian, apalagi Soonyoung yang tidak tinggal sendiri. Harusnya dia lebih peduli dengan Soonyoung.

Hari libur memang waktunya bersantai. Jihoon hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur setelah membersihkan diri dan sarapan. Dia memilih _browsing_ dari laptopnya, mencari berita tentang musik, buku atau apa pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Biasanya hari libur begini Jihoon akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Soonyoung, dan sejak kemarin dia memang ingin mengajak Soonyoung pergi. Tapi, kalau dia ingat Chan, akan lebih baik jika Soonyoung tinggal di rumah saja. Menikmati _quality_ _time_ bersama adiknya. Jadilah Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya mengajak Soonyoung pergi.

Jihoon menjulurkan tangannya meraba kasur untuk meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo," sapanya pada orang di seberang sana.

"Kamu di mana?"

"Di rumah, ada apa?"

"Mengecek apakah kamu sudah bangun atau belum."

"Ya! Tentu saja sudah. Ini sudah siang," refleks Jihoon menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku mengganggumu, ya?" tanya Soonyoung pelan. Hal itu membuat Jihoon sadar bahwa dia baru berteriak. Soonyoung bisa salah mengira Jihoon sedang marah. Jihoon berusaha terdengar biasa, "Ah, tidak kok."

"Ayo jalan!" terdengar suara Soonyoung yang sangat antusias.

"Ha?"

"Aku tahu kamu dengar, Jihoon."

Jihoon melirik laptop yang menyala di hadapannya. Matanya terarah pada penunjuk waktu di sudut kanan bawah monitor, lalu berucap, "Tapi, ini jam dua belas siang loh. Mau ke mana panas-panas begini?"

"Wisata kuliner. Makan es krim atau apalah, aku bosan di rumah."

"Bukannya Chan ada di rumah?"

"Dia kelelahan, dari tadi tidur terus."

"Nanti kalau dia bangun dan mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Asalkan aku pulang bawa makanan, dia tidak akan marah."

"Oke, kita bertemu di mana?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu saja, bersiap-siaplah."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Jihoon langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Setelah merapikan penampilannya dia melangkah keluar kamar. Menunggu kedatangan Soonyoung dengan duduk santai di sofa.

Bel apartemen Jihoon berbunyi, Soonyoung sudah tiba. "Hai!" sapa Soonyoung begitu Jihoon membuka pintu.

Jihoon hanya membalas dengan senyuman sebelum berkata, "Masuk dulu atau langsung jalan?"

"Langsung jalan saja, aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Dasar," kata Jihoon sebelum terkekeh pelan.

Mereka sungguh-sungguh dengan wisata kuliner. Masuk kedai satu ke kedai lainnya. Mencicipi berbagai makanan yang sesungguhnya tidak asing di lidah mereka. Ya, mereka hanya memakan masakan umum yang sering disajikan di Korea. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang Jihoon yakini adalah toko cokelat ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan berupa air mancur berbahan dasar cokelat dari dinding transparan di hadapannya.

"Soonyoung, mau apa ke sini?" Jihoon berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Beli cokelat."

"Di antara kita berdua kan tidak ada yang suka makanan manis, termasuk cokelat."

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," kata Soonyoung dengan senyuman, dia lalu menarik tangan Jihoon mengajaknya masuk.

Selama di dalam toko, Soonyoung terus saja meminta Jihoon untuk memilih beberapa produk olahan cokelat. Jujur saja, Jihoon bingung ingin memilih apa. Dia tidak suka makanan manis termasuk cokelat, dia mana tahu cara memilih olahan cokelat. Tapi, karena Soonyoung terus memaksanya, Jihoon pun memilih permen cokelat dan beberapa cokelat batangan.

"Apa ini untuk Chan?" tanya Jihoon setelah mereka keluar dari toko cokelat. Soonyoung hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu."

"Ha? Kamu kan tahu aku tidak suka makanan seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku dengar cokelat bisa menaikkan _mood_ seseorang. Perasaanmu tidak begitu baik belakangan karena insomniamu semakin parah. Aku juga tak bisa menemanimu setiap malam karena aku punya tanggung jawab lain. Aku harap cokelat itu bisa menjadi penggantiku ketika aku tidak bersamamu."

Jihoon tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Soonyoung adalah orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya selain orang tuanya. Soonyoung selalu memikirkan cara untuk menyenangkannya. Meski terkadang Soonyoung itu jahil dan kata-katanya sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang tahu jika Jihoon berada di keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Mungkin hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa Jihoon ungkapkan atas semua perhatian Soonyoung padanya selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung. Aku menyayangimu."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga menyayangimu."

 **END**

* * *

Nih, saya bawa sekuel dari 'Let Me Sleep'. Saya tau ini mainstream banget. Saya pernah dengar kalau cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood. Idenya dari situ sih. Tapi, ya sudahlah, sekali pun mainstream ini terlanjur jadi. Semoga tidak kecewa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya. Kritik dan saran selalu di terima.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

121116


End file.
